


He Does Not Love Me Anymore

by jeongcheoled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cliche, Fluff, Low quality fic, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, cringy, cute cute cute, dont be fooled with the title, dontreadifyourediabetic, toomuchfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoled/pseuds/jeongcheoled
Summary: Jihoon does not love Soonyoung anymore; or so Soonyoung thinks.





	He Does Not Love Me Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH ANOTHER FLUFF SOONHOON SO YEAH THIS IS VERY LOW QUALITY PLEASE BEAR WITH ME
> 
> I STILL DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE PROPERLY HELP

 

Soonyoung is hurt, deeply hurt. His Jihoon might not love him at all. His cute baby Jihoon doesn't even spare some time for him lately. His darling love Jihoon had locked himself in the studio, continuously making unknown songs for two weeks already.   
Yes, Jihoon replies on his messages but it would only contain short ones like, 'Okay' 'Yeah' 'No'. Soonyoung sighs for the nth time of the day, he's very much deprived of Jihoon's adorable existence.

Before, they would cuddle inside the studio with Jihoon asking him advices for his songs then the younger kisses him long on the lips if he ever suggests a great one. Before, they would hold hands while walking home at the wee of 3AM after their practices and recordings were done, laughing with cold puffs of air coming out of their mouths. Before, they would kiss under the streetlights when they sense no one around, Soonyoung wrappng his arms on Jihoon's waist as Jihoon stands on tippy-toes. But that was before, now they don't.

"Hey, Kwon Soonyoung why are you unusually quiet these days? It's weird you know." Junhui sits beside him, a bag of chips on his hands.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that my Jihoonie is too busy these days when we actually don't have any pending tasks to do." Soonyoung reaches out to grab a piece of chip from the bag, sighing again before eating it.

Junhui wants to gag from the nickname. His friend Soonyoung is very much smitten to Jihoon, there's no helping it.

"I see. So, you're Jihoon-deprived." Junhui chuckles, his face actually smug.

"Yeah, I miss my Jihoonie so much, bro. I want to hug him, kiss him, cuddle with him, sleeㅡ"

Junhui almost chokes on his last chip, "Okay, okay, I know. Stop." He licks his thumb that has crumbs, clicking his tongue in the process then stands up.

"You just try to be patient, bro. I'm sure he will finish his work soon. Be strong will ya?" Junhui taps his shoulder. "Gotta go find my Minghao."

Soonyoung nodded weakly. He's not actually sure if he can still take it.

For two weeks, he sees almost no sign of Jihoon anywhere aside from the boy going in and out of his own studio, not actually minding that Soonyoung was constantly waiting outside.

Soonyoung sees their other producer, Bumzu going out of the studio so he decides to ask him. "Bumzu hyung, why is Jihoon still working? We were not told any schedule nor tasks to do."

Bumzu scratches his chin, thinking of a reason. "Well...Uhm, there were some complications on some beats of the songs for the next album. He said he wants to perfect the piece so he did."

Soonyoung raises a brow. This isn't right.   
"But that was not due until the next two months! Why is he working on it now?!"

"Soonyoung... You know Jihoon is a perfectionist so he won't rest until he perfects everything." the older guy rested a hand on Soonyoung's shoulder, assuring the impatient boy.

"But hyungㅡ"

Bumzu leaves him with an "It will be alright." message, before disappearing into the dark studio.   
The next two days were the same. Jihoon still locked inside the studio; Soonyoung gradually losing himself conscious

When Thursday came, so does Soonyoung's special day. It's the first hour of June 15th and he's very excited for the members' greetings and surprise party.   
He looms in the practice room, lying on the floor waiting for the greetings and surpises.

Surprisingly indeed. Jihoon was the first person he sees. He looks up and the smaller boy passes by before him.   
"Woozi-ah, don't you have anything to say to me?"

"Huh?" Jihoon nonchalantly walked away.

How cruel. Jihoon doesn't remember his birthday. Jihoon neglected him for two weeks in a row and even forgot his birthday. Maybe Jihoon does not love him anymore.

The first hour of Soonyoung's birthday consisted of his members ignoring him and the unforgettable soulless greeting from the maknae.

However, the next hour consisted of loud cheers in their dorm, party poppers and food. His members were actually preparing a surprise party that he actually knows. Nonetheless, he was still hyped but also a little bit worried because of Jihoon. The smaller boy isn't going near him nor he has heard of his baby's birthday greeting.

When they were done, Mingyu and Joshua volunteered to clean up the mess and Soonyoung is very much grateful.

He scans the living room and sees no Jihoon around so he strides towards the rooms and peeked open each door.   
When he sees that Jihoon was sitting on his bed, he slowly entered the room, carefully closing the door behind. Junhui and the others might have purposely given them space and time to talk, how thoughtful those guys are.   
Soonyoung sat in front of Jihoon, actually crouching.   
"Jihoon..." He softly calls and the boy looks up.   
"Why did yㅡ"  
A finger stops Soonyoung from talking, shushing him. He stares at Jihoon, mentally asking him what's the matter.

Jihoon's hands fidgets something on his phone. The gadget is now playing a familiar beat, then Jihoon's voice was added to it.

When Soonyoung hears the full music, his eyes became teary. His Jihoon just made the song he requested months ago. It was titled 'Hurricane' and Soonyoung had said it will become his solo song in the future.

"Happy birthday, babe." Jihoon cuts.

"Oh my God, Jihoon. When did yㅡ" Soonyoung gasps, he covers his mouth, now realizing why Jihoon locked himself in the studio for two weeks.

"Oh my gosh baby, how? Why? Oh my gosh! I love you, I love you so much!" Soonyoung locks Jihoon into a very tight embrace; kissing the boy on the head on the face and on the neck.

Jihoon chuckles, "I know, silly. You're always welcome and also I'm sorry for neglecting you for the past weeks. I just want to, you know, surprise you so..."

"It's alright baby, really. I was totally surprised and I'm very happy, I could not even decribe what I am all feeling right now." Soonyoung hugs and showers Jihoon with kisses once again.

They're now cuddling on the bed, Jihoon hugging Soonyoung on the chest; their hands intertwined while Jihoon's chin rested on Soonyoung's shoulder and the older boy constantly kissing the crown of Jihoon's head

"So... how do you like it?" Jihoon rubs a thumb on the back of Soonyoung's hand, his eyes locked on Soonyoung's own.

Soonyoung thinks then spoke, "I don't like it..."   
Jihoon immediately frowned but then Soonyoung kisses him full on the lips. His chocolate cake-flavored mouth tasted very sweet to Jihoon. When he lets go, he whispered to his lover, "I don't like it baby, I LOVE it!"

"Glad you do." Jihoon replies and they kissed again.

  
The next morning, Soonyoung wakes up to a sleeping Jihoon. His baby Jihoon's beautiful hands rested on his chest; Jihoon's beautiful face snuggled next to his shoulder. It's been so long, yes two weeks is too long, since he felt Jihoon's love and affection, he thinks. He kisses Jihoon's hands before carefully shifting his body so he now faces Jihoon; adjusting down his heightㅡeye-level with Jihoon.

  
He runs a finger on the soft features of his lover's face; touching the flawless fluffy cheeks, cute and prominent nose, and the pink lips that were slightly agape.

Soonyoung pauses, his finger still touching Jihoon's lower lip. How can Jihoon be this impossibly beautiful? Perfect from head to toe and perfect even from his unknown imperfections and mistakes.

He presses a thumb to carress Jihoon's cheeks, adoring the boy one last time before carefully pulling Jihoon by the chin towards him, closing the small gap between their lips. It was a very surreal a moment, too worthy of all the beautiful adjectives in the world to describe; Jihoon sound asleep and Soonyoung forgetting the two empty weeks he had not long ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please be friends with me on twitter! Let's talk indefinitely about SOONHOON & SEVENTEEN! 
> 
> Be my mutual! @jeongcheoled.


End file.
